Broken Crown
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Ton cœur a été endommagé, je connais ta faiblesse, sois reléguer dans l'obscurité. Je parlerai de ton péché. Il n'y avait pas de sortie pour lui, le miroir montre que tes valeurs sont toutes mortes. Maintenant dans ce crépuscule comment oses-tu me parler de grâce ! Tu porteras a jamais cette couronne brisée ! SLASH [L/A]
1. Chapter 1

Broken Crown-Prologue

Et oui me revoilà, non pas avec la suite de Battlefied (que ne serai tarder ne vous en fait pas), mais avec ma toute nouvelle fiction sur l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui l'on lut, j'avais posté le synopsis avec quelque information sur cette fiction à la fin du dernier chapitre de Battlefied que j'avais publié. Je vous invite à me laisser une review pour me dire vos impression (mauvaise ou non je suis preneuse du moment que les avis négatif sois CONSTRUCTIFS, et sans grossièreté ou vulgarité de toute formes)

Voilà voilà, sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

« Normal »

« _Elfique_ »

« _**Elfique Ancien /Elfique noir /Langue Perdu »**_

« **Pensées** »

* * *

Mithrandir est tombé, Gandalf nous a quittés, le Magicien Gris est mort… Tel était les pensées des membres de la communauté. Marchant au centre de la clairière ou se trouvait l'abri qu'ils leurs avaient été prêtés pendant leurs séjour à Caras Galadhon, un vase entre les mains, Legolas pris la parole en regardant autour de lui à l'écoute du chant elfique qui s'élevait dans la forêt :

« Une complainte pour Gandalf.

-Que dit-elle ? » Demanda Pipin

« -Je n'ai pas le cœur à la traduire », répondit l'elfe en baissant la tête, « ma peine est encore trop récente. »

«- _Prince Legolas, Dame Galadriel désirerait s'entretenir avec vous un instant_. »

Sur ces mots, il déposa le vase et suivit le garde qui venait de l'appeler. **« Que me veut donc la Dame de la Lorien ? Pourquoi demande-t-elle à me parler en ces temps de malheur ? »** Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière où la compagne du Seigneur Celeborn se tenait, droite et fière, telle la Dame qu'elle était. Le prince s'inclina devant elle et lui demanda avec respect :

« - _Vous m'avez fait demandée ma Dame ? »_

 _« -Inutile de vous comporter de la sorte, mon Prince, nous sommes entre nous après tous »,_ lui répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, « _comment va votre père ? »_

Bien qu'il fût étonné de la question, Legolas ne le montra pas.

 _« -Toujours égale à lui-même, bien qu'il n'ait pas était très heureux que je me sois investi dans cette quête sans son accord. »_

 _« -Thranduil ne changera pas »,_ dit-elle avec un léger rire _, « il devait être légèrement contrarié de ne pas vous avoir à ses côtés alors que vous veniez juste de vous retrouver, mais il vous aime plus que tous, n'en douter point. »_

 _« -Sans doute »,_ répondit le Prince d'un ton léger

« - _Mais assez parler du Roi pour l'instant »,_ elle s'arrêta quelque secondes puis reprit d'un ton sérieux, « _je vous ai demandé de venir me voir car je crains que Morgoth ne cherche à revenir, les elfes noirs sont en mouvement au nord-est et les armées de l'Angband (1) et du Thangorodrim (2) se reforme derrière les murs de Melkor. »_

 _« -Melkor ? Le Maître des destinées d'Arda ?(3) »_

 _« -Oui, celui qui a maudit deux fois Hurin (4) »_

 _« - Sauron, Saroumane, Morgoth, par les Valars quand auront nous enfin la paix ?!_ » murmura Legolas d'un ton mêlant la colère et l'exaspération

 _« -Je l'ignore mon prince, je l'ignore. Mais il m'a été révélé que si Frodon parvint à détruire l'anneau, alors nous seront en mesure de vaincre deux de nos ennemis. »_

 _« - Quand bien même Sauron serai vaincu, il n'en reste pas moins que Morgoth fera plus de dommage que Sauron, l'histoire risque de se répéter et nous ne somme, pour le moment, pas assez préparer pour l'affronter. »_

Legolas passa une main dans ses cheveux, son père et son grand-père avant lui, lui avait conté les guerres du Premier Age, le souffle de Morgoth qui avait terrassé nombre d'innocent, la double malédiction du seigneur Hurin, la vie de son fils Turin en Doriath avec le Roi elfe Thingol(5).

« - _Pourquoi me_ _dire tous ceci, je_ _ne peux pour le moment rien faire, je dois protéger le porteur de l'anneau et… »_

 _« -J'ai choisi de vous le dire car le miroir ma montrer votre avenir, vous allez devoir faire un choix, et sur ce choix la destinée des Sindar reposera. »_

 _« -Très bien, merci pour votre sagesse. »_

Legolas se détourna de la Dame de la Lorient, et commença à s'en retourner au campement, quand Galadriel dis quelque chose qui le glaça sur place

 _« - Je connais vos sentiments, mon Prince, ils sont pure et vrai, vous ne devriez pas leurs tourner le dos »_

 _« -Ainsi vous savez »,_ il se retourna vers l'autre elfe et la fixa de ses yeux bleus « _Il n'y a hélas aucune chance pour moi, mes sentiment ne me seront jamais retourné »,_ il soupira « _Je l'ai deviné avant même que cette quête ne commence, il est destiné à une autre, je ne peux me permettre de brisé le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre pour mes sentiments égoïstes»_ Il se remit dos à la Dame et dis d'une voie faible « _Il n'y a pas de choix pour moi, je n'en ai de toute manière plus pour longtemps »_ Galadriel hoqueta a cette tirade et voulu répondre mais Legolas avait déjà disparu. Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant de demander d'une voie ou une pointe de panique perçait « _faite venir le descendant d'Isildur, je dois m'entretenir avec lui de toute urgence ! »_

[…]

« -Un éclaireur warg ! »

« -Emmène ces gens au gouffre de Helm, hâte toi ! »

La bataille s'engagea, **« encore une, Sauron ne nous laissera-t-il donc pas enfin en paix ?! »** pensa le rodeur, il vit du coin de l'œil l'elfe et le nain abattre plusieurs de leurs ennemis. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit la Dame de la Lorien. Pourquoi diable lui avoir révéler une prophétie a laquelle il ne comprenait rien ?!Tous en se battant contre son adversaire, il jeta de nouveau un regard vers son ami, le prince de Mirkwood n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien récemment, plus précisément depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Lorient, qu'est-ce que Galadriel avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il soit si perturber ? Son ami ne dormait plus, il mangeait à peine, était régulièrement perdu dans ses pensées et avait constamment son regard balayant les montagnes du nord-est.

Son instant d'égarement lui fût fatal, car il réalisa trop tard que son bras était coincé et il vit le bord de la falaise se rapprocher, avant que la créature l'entraine avec elle dans les profondeurs de la gorge.

[…]

« -Parles et j'abrégerais tes souffrances », grogna le nain en mettant sa hache dans le champ de vision de l'orc. « -Il a dégringolé de la falaise. Il est tombé », l'immonde créature ricana.

« Menteur », cracha Legolas qui avait saisi l'immondice par le col. La créature ricana une dernière fois puis s'écroula comme une masse. Le Prince senti un vent de panique s'élevé dans son corps quand il vit le médaillon qu'Arwen avait donné à Aragorn dans les mains de l'orc. Il se précipita vers le bord de la falaise et scruta les eaux en contrebas, il espérait de tous son cœur que le rodeur sorte la tête de l'eau et lui fasse un autre de ses sourires stupides, mais rien, la surface de l'eau resta vide de toute trace de son ami.

« -Laissez les morts » Cette phrase prononcée par le Roi Théoden, souffla comme un vent de désespoir pour l'elfe et le nain. « **Aragorn… »**

[…]

La guerre était terminer, l'anneau avait été détruit, Sauron avait été défait et Saroumane était prisonnier de Silvebarbe et des autres Ents. Aragorn venait d'être sacré Roi du Gondor, Gandalf était bel et bien vivant, les Hobbits étaient entiers, du moins pour trois d'entre eux, et tout le monde était heureux… Legolas avançait la tête haute avec la grâce des siens, il était souriant mais son cœur était à des lieux du Gondor, Arwen qui marchait derrière lui lui demanda d'une voie douce « _Pourquoi être si triste mon Prince ? Quel peut être la cause de votre chagrin ? Etes-vous inquiet pour votre royaume ? »_ Legolas soupira gentiment, a croire que la fille d'Elrond était la seule à avoir remarquée son trouble, il lui répondit d'une voie calme « _Peu importe les ténèbres qui habitent mon cœur ma Dame, concentrez-vous plutôt sur le nouveau Roi du Gondor et sur votre avenir ne vous occupez que de votre bonheur, car c'est la chose plus importante en ce monde »_ Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car l'ancien rodeur avançait vers lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Legolas lui indiqua de regarder derrière lui. Son cœur se sera quand le couple s'enlaça et s'embrassa.

[…]

La fête pour le couronnement battait son plein, mais le Prince de Mirkwood n'avait point le cœur à faire la fête ou à sourire tous simplement, il était en ce moment même appuyer contre l'arbre blanc du Gondor, son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, ses yeux perdu dans l'immensité qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il repensait aux mots que la Dame de la Lorient lui avait dits. **« 'Vos sentiments sont pure et vrai, vous ne devriez pas leurs tourné le dos** _ **'...**_ **Quelle baliverne ! Comme s'ils pouvaient m'être un jour retourné… il suffit de les voir ensemble pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y pas de place pour moi dans son cœur… »** Il eut un rire sans joie **« Je suis vraiment pathétique ! Si mon peuple me voyait, Moi le Prince Mirkwood, l'un des meilleurs maître-assassins de la Terre du Milieu, s'ils me voyaient m'apitoyer sur mon sort comme un pauvre humain, ils me riraient tous au nez… »** Son cœur se sera douloureusement, il retint un gémissement de douleur et soupira las **«** _ **IL**_ **avait raison, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps si je continu à vivre dans ses conditions, l'on dit qu'un elfe ne peut aimer qu'une seule et unique fois (6), je crois bien qu'ils ont tous raison là-dessus… Je pense que je devrais me retirer, m'éloigner des humains, comme** _ **IL**_ **le dit si bien, ils nous rendent faibles et… »** La main qui se posa avec toute la douceur du monde sur son épaule, le fit légèrement sursauter **« La preuve en ai, je ne l'ai même pas entendu s'approcher aussi près de moi, il faut que je m'éloigne d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »**

Legolas se retourna légèrement pour faire face au seigneur Elrond. Le seigneur de Rivendel était paré d'une longue tunique marron avec un pantalon dans les tons bordeaux, son diadème de bronze reposait sur son front lisse de toute trace de vieillesse, ses yeux noirs le scrutaient de son regard sévère ou une pointe d'inquiétude ressortait. Sortant de sa torpeur, le Prince s'inclina avec respect devant le seigneur de Foncombe.

 _«- Aiya(7), Seigneur Elrond »_

 _« -Pas de cela entre nous, Pelleth(8), vous n'avez pas à vous inclinez devant moi, vous êtes comme un fils pour moi au même titre qu'Elladan et Elrohir(9) vous considère comme un frère. J'avais une question à vous poser. »_

Legolas arqua un sourcil _« Une question ? »_

 _« -Oui, ma fille m'as fait remarquer que vous ne sembliez pas allez bien, et cela se confirme par vos agissement et vos réaction de ce soir, pourquoi vous êtes-vous isoler ainsi, loin de la fête, loin de vos amis ? »_

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du Prince a la mention du mot « amis », mais il se recomposa un visage neutre et calme _« -Je recherchais seulement un peu de calme, mon seigneur »_ Elrond tiqua a l'appellation mais ne dis rien _« - Tous vas bien je vous l'assure, les gens sont un peu trop bruyant pour moi et j'ai simplement voulu prendre un peu l'air »_ Il tenta de convaincre l'autre elfe et dis d'une voie amusé _« -De plus Gimli insiste pour prendre sa revanche pour, selon lui, 'l'humiliation' que je lui ai fait subir en tenant mieux l'alcool que lui »_ Il termina sa tirade par un léger rire et conclu _« Ne vous en fait pas pour moi, Seigneur Elrond, de plus je crois que Dame Arwen vous cherche, rentrer donc le vent se lève et je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer également »_ Elrond lui jeta un dernier regard, esquissa un sourire et retourna à l'intérieur. Legolas se permis un léger soupire et se retourna vers le bord de la falaise si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre percher dans l'arbre derrière lui.

« _**Belle comédie, mon cher Legolas, très belle comédie… »**_

[…]

Aragorn était aux anges. L'Etoile du Soir était à ses côtés, la guerre était terminé, ses amis étaient à ses côtés, l'anneau était détruit, Faramir et Eomer étaient à ses côtés pour l'aider à gouverner et il avait embrassé son destin et était devenu le nouveau Roi du Gondor. Tout semblait aller à merveille. Tout le monde chantait, dansait, buvait, riait, mangeait. Le nain était déjà ivre mort et avait roulé sous une table, Frodon, Sam et nombres d'invités riaient aux âneries de Pipin et Meri, Gandalf discutait joyeusement avec Elrond, Arwen tous en étant à ses coté conversaient avec les autres elfes présents. Aragorn vit que dans les yeux de sa désormais femme brûlait un feu qu'il croyait ne jamais pouvoir revoir un jour. Eomer vint vers lui avec le sourire aux lèvres et lui demanda d'une voie forte pour tenter de se faire attendre par-dessus le bruit présent dans la salle :

« Alors c'est elle que tu attendais ? Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi tu refusais de céder au charme de ma sœur ! » Il lui fit un grand sourire tous en faisant un baise main à la désormais Reine du Gondor, puis il redevint sérieux « Je suis heureux pour toi mon ami, tu mérites plus que quiconque se bonheur qui t'ai offert. »

Aragorn fût toucher par les propos du cavalier, il lui renvoya un large sourire et dis d'une voix calme « Je te dois beaucoup également, Eomer, à toi et ton oncle et ta sœur évidement » ajouta-t-il avec un rire « Puisse le Rohan continuer à prospérer » Eomer bomba le torse et dis d'une voix sérieuse « Et puisse le Gondor se relever et continuer de nous soutenir »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard pendant un instant puis explosèrent de rire en cœur. Faramir et Eowyn se joignirent à eux et Faramir dis avec un sourire « je pense qu'il sera sage de raccompagner maitre nain a ses appartements » Eowyn compléta « Je pense qu'il faudrait réussir a le sortir de sous la table et lui faire lâcher ses choppes » Les quatre humains rire de bon cœur a la situation de leurs ami nain. « Dans ce cas je vais m'en charger, je suis celui qui as remplit les chopes de Gimli et Legolas c'est donc de ma faute si notre nain est ivre mort » dit Eomer avec un grand sourire. Il y eu un léger silence entre les quatre et Faramir repris la parole « D'ailleurs ou est notre ami l'Elfe cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu » Eowyn se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la salle, Faramir et Eomer partirent s'occuper du nain tandis qu'Aragorn tiqua a cette constations, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu le Prince un moment, précisément depuis que le banquet avait commencé… « Arwen, _meleth-nim_ (10), avez-vous vu Legolas ? » La fille d'Elrond réfléchit un instant puis dis de sa voix douce « Plus depuis votre couronnement, _meleth-nim,_ néanmoins mon père voulais lui parler, je l'ai vu revenir de l'arbre blanc il y a de cela quelques minutes, vous devriez lui demander s'il n'as pas vu le Prince » L'ancien rodeur déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme en la remerciant et se dirigea vers le font de la salle ou le seigneur de Rivendel était appuyé avec élégance contre une vitre et semblait réfléchir fortement a quelque chose.

« -Seigneur Elrond » L'elfe brun sursauta légèrement et tourna son regard vers le nouveau Roi des hommes « -Estel(11), qui y'as-t-il mon fils ? »

« -Arwen m'as dit que vous aviez parlé avec Legolas, savez-vous il se trouve ? »

Un voile passa dans les yeux de l'elfe quand il dit ces mots « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se trouvait au bord de la falaise, près de l'arbre blanc, il m'a assuré qu'il rentrait peu de temps après que je sois parti… visiblement il y est toujours ou alors il est retourné à ses appartements… »

Aragorn se questionna intérieurement sur le comportement de son ami, puis il se rappela que l'elfe blond préférait le calme au fête « très bien je vous remercie, je vais allez… »

« Vous allez aller auprès de votre femme et profiter du banquet en votre honneur, le Seigneur Elrond, le Magicien Gris et moi-même allons-nous occuper de rechercher Legolas » L'ancien rodeur se retourna pour faire face à Eomer et Gandalf. « Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne doute pas de vos capacité mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Aragorn, allez-vous occupez de votre femme » Intervient Gandalf avec sourire. Aragorn se renfrogna légèrement mais acquiesça et retourna près de sa femme et ses convives. « Bien à présent, Elrond pouvez-vous allez voir s'il est dans ses appartements ou dans le palais pendant que je me charge des écuries du domaine et Eomer des balcons et des alentours ? »

« Bien sûr Mithrandir »

[…]

Eowyn était subjugué par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle était tellement concentré sur la conversation et la position des personnes devant elle qu'elle n'entendit pas son frère s'approcher et manquer de crier dans il posa sa main sur son épaule et qu'il l'interrogea d'une voix dure et à la fois amuser « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ou qui tu regardes, a moitié cacher derrière ce poteau et… » Il n'eut le temps de terminer son interrogatoire qu'une voie grave et velouté s'éleva a ses oreilles.

« _**Belle comédie, mon cher Legolas, très belle comédie… »**_

Eomer tourna son regard vers l'extérieur pour tenter de comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles. Ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place. Qui diable était cette personne qui faisait face à Legolas, elle était l'exact opposé de l'elfe. De longs cheveux noirs descendant aux niveaux de ses reins, une peau sombre, des oreilles pointues. Il était vêtu d'une tunique de cuir courte noir virant au bleu nuit qui s'arrêtait a mis cuisse, d'un pantalon bleu très sombre recouvert par des bottes en cuir de la même couleur que son haut remontant jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux, le tous recouvert par une longue cape à capuchon noire qui se soulevait sous l'effet du vent et qui laissait découvrir une longue épée en argent passé sur la hanche gauche, quatre petits poignards coincer dans sa ceinture dans son dos et deux dagues en argent attacher entre ses deux omoplates par-dessus sa cape de chaque côtés du carquois remplis de flèches au plume noir et d'un arc en bois sombre. Legolas semblait être choqué et incapable de bouger, ses yeux écarquiller était fixer sur l'individu devant lui et Eomer pouvait apercevoir que ses doigts étaient secoué de léger tremblements. Si même l'elfe guerrier semblait avoir peur du nouveau venu, alors il n'était pas à prendre à la légère… Ce dernier mis une main dans son dos, sous sa cape, la referma sur le manche de l'un des poignards et, tous en jetant un léger regard par-dessus son épaule, Eomer en conclu qu'il avait remarqué sa présence à lui et sa sœur mais semblait s'en moquer, et continua en langue commune.

« 200 ans que l'on s'est quitté et je vois avec plaisir que tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi beau, mon cher Legolas… » Il continua sa tirade tous en s'approchant progressivement de l'elfe blond « Allons, tu ne m'as pas oublié non ? Non bien sûr que non, tu ne pourrais oublier celui qui t'as sauvé la vie et qui t'as fait gouter à un plaisir absolu non ? » Eomer écarquilla les yeux alors que sa sœur hoqueta sous le choc. Ils virent Legolas commencer à reculer progressivement à chaque pas que l'elfe a la peau sombre s'approchait.

« Mmm…Mmo…Morna(12)… » Le bredouillement de Legolas fit sourire cruellement l'elfe noir qui continua de s'approcher du Prince tous en sortant le poignard sur lequel sa main était depuis le début de la conversation et le pointa en direction de l'elfe blond « Bien… Tu vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié » Eomer voulu intervenir quand il vit le dos de son ami taper contre l'arbre du Gondor, mais sa sœur l'en empêcha quand elle vit l'elfe noir jeter un regard vers eux par-dessus son épaule. « Mmmmais….je pensais….tu… avais…. Ils t'avaient… » Morna glissa son poignard sur la gorge de Legolas sans appuyer et colla son corps a celui de l'elfe blond « Tu pensais quoi ? »

« Je…je pensais qu'ils... qu'ils t'avaient… » Le regard de l'elfe noir se durci « Tu pensais qu'il m'avait tué ? Tu me crois donc aussi faible ?! » Sa lame appuya un peu plus fortement sur la gorge du Prince et un fin filet carmin glissa de la légère plaie « Répond moi ! Regarde-moi » Il força les yeux de Legolas à rencontrer les siens et quand il lut une certaine crainte dans les orbes bleues, il s'adoucit « Tu m'as crus mort pendant toutes ces années n'est-ce pas ? » Legolas ne put qu'acquiescer en baissant de nouveau la tête et Morna retira son poignard de la gorge de l'autre elfe et de son autre main pris le menton fin du Prince et releva son visage vers le sien « je suis là à présent, _meleth_ , je suis bien vivant et plus jamais je ne te laisserais » Il confirma ses paroles en déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'elfe sylvestre.

Eowyn et Eomer étaient pour le moins choquer, ce qui avait très mal commencé étaient en train de finir en réunion sentimentale. Eomer détourna le regard quand Legolas passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'elfe noir et quand ce dernier se colla plus au Prince et se retrouva prisonnier du corps de l'elfe noir et de l'arbre dans son dos. Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser longuement et profondément, jusqu'à ce que Morna rompe le baiser et plonge ses yeux vert dans l'océan bleu devant lui et demanda d'une voix douce « Pourquoi restes-tu ici, avec ses humains ou plutôt avec Cet humain ? Ne crois pas je ne vois pas dans quel état tu es à cause de lui, tu souffres de plus en plus, tu ne fais que t'affaiblir de jour en jour, tu peux peut être joué la comédie devant les autres, mais devant moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Ta lumière s'éteint et tu dépéri… tu as du sentir que tu n'en avais plus pour longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Alors part avec moi ! Maintenant ! » Il se pencha sur le cou de Legolas et lécha du bout de sa langue le sang qui coulait toujours de la plaie « Partons loin d'ici rien que tous les deux » Legolas ferma les yeux et douloureusement repoussa avec douceur Morna, il son visage en coupe dis d'une voix calme « Morna, _meleth_ , tu sais que je ne peux pas, mon peuple a besoin de moi tous comme le tiens a besoin de toi… » Il soupira douloureusement « nous sommes tous les deux des héritiers, nous avons tous les deux de lourdes responsabilités à tenir et nous aurons tous les deux un royaume à gouverner. C'est pourquoi je ne peux partir avec toi, je t'en prie pardonne moi Morna… » L'elfe noir se recula et pris les mains de Legolas dans la sienne et les posa sur le poignard lui intiment de le prendre « Peux m'importe nos responsabilités et nos origines, tu es un elfe sylvestre et moi un elfe noir, et alors peu m'importe. Je ne pourrais pas vivre tous en sachant que ta lumière s'éteint et que tu finiras par disparaitre loin de moi. Alors… » Il posa les mains de Legolas contre de la poitrine de ce dernier et lui faisant refermer ses doigts autour du manche du poignard « Garde ma lame avec toi, je reviendrais, je te le jure sur ma propre vie » Sur ces mots il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Prince de Mirkwood et sauta dans le vide ou il disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Eomer et Eowyn étaient silencieux et choquer, ils n'avaient pas tous compris mais ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot, ils gardèrent leurs regards river sur Legolas qui resta un instant à contempler l'obscurité de la nuit avant de faire demis tour et de se diriger sans un mot vers ses appartements en passant devant les deux enfants du Rohan sans les voir.

[…]

Aragorn se coucha cette nuit-là, au côté de sa Reine et repensa a toutes ses aventures, a toutes les quêtes qu'il avait réalisé, a toute les choses qu'il avait changé, a toute les actions encore à entreprendre, a toutes les prochaines aventures auxquelles il avait renoncé en prenant le trône, a ce qu'il perdu, ce qu'il avait gagné. Aux personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées, celles qu'il avait perdues, celles qu'il avait retrouvées, celles qu'il avait gardées. Il pensait aux choses qu'il devrait accomplir à présent. Les royaumes qu'il devait unir, réunifier, reconquérir. Il eut un sourire. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire mais heureusement tous ses amis seraient à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils. Ses amis… Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui n'allait pas avec Legolas. Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la soirée, et quand il avait voulu aller à sa recherche Gandalf, Elrond et Eomer lui avait dit de ne pas s'en occuper. Et il y avait toujours les paroles de Galadriel qu'il ne comprenait pas… **« Enfin, passons ! Je m'occuperais de tous ceci demain »** Et il s'endormit pendant que les paroles de la Dame de Lorient résonnaient dans sa tête…

 _ **«**_ **Méfiez-vous de l'ombre, Aragorn ! L'ombre s'étendra, le nord tombera, la lumière fera place aux ténèbres et s'étendra sur la forêt. Les Verte-Feuille tomberont et la dernière, déjà briser, sombrera dans les ténèbres ou elle périra en attendant désespérément un espoir.** _ **»**_

* * *

(1) Angband : Dans les romans de Tolkien, l'Angband est le « royaume » de Morgoth, le premier Seigneur ténébreux.

(2)Thangorodrim : Toujours dans les œuvres de J.R. , le Thangorodrim serai une montagne sur laquelle un siège de pierre était ériger et sur lequel Morgoth dans le Premier Âge fixa Hùrin pour le punir d'avoir tourné en dérision Morgoth

(3)Melkor, Le Maître des destinées d'Arda est un autre nom de Morgoth. Il le dit lui-même a Hùrin avant le ramener dans l'Angband « Je suis l'Ancien Roi : Melkor, le premier et le plus puissant des Valar, qui fut avant que le monde ne fût, et qui fit le monde […] Car tu as osé me tourné me tourner en dérision et douter de la puissance de Melkor, Maître des destinées d'Arda. Dès lors, avec mes yeux, tu verras, et avec mes oreilles, tu entendras, et rien ne te sera celé. » _Contes & Légendes inachevés, Le Premier Âge._

(4) Hùrin : Père de Tùrin, de la Maison de Hador. Dans le livre de Tolkien, Hùrin aurai défié Morgoth et il aurait été maudit deux fois par celui-ci

(5) _« les guerres du Premier Age, le souffle de Morgoth qui avait terrassé nombre d'innocent, la double malédiction du seigneur Hurin, la vie de son fils Turin en Doriath avec le Roi elfe Thingol »,_ Voir le livre Contes  & Légendes inachevés Tome 1, Le Premier Âge. Dans ce roman, Tolkien et son fils parle entre autre de Gondolin, qui est appeler Doriath ou Royaume Perdu.

(6) Dans plusieurs texte, Tolkien nous explique que les elfes ne peuvent aimer sincèrement ou profondément qu'une seule et unique fois, et que si leurs amours n'est pas rendu ou qu'ils le refusent, leurs cœur se brisent et il meurt.

(7) Aiya : Salutation

(8) Pelleth : Jeune elfe

(9)Elladan & Elrohir : (je préfère préciser on ne sait jamais au cas où certain(e) ne serait pas qui ils sont) Ils sont deux jumeaux et son les frères de Arwen et donc les fils de Elrond.

(10)Meleth-nim : Mon amour

(11) Estel : (idem que pour les jumeaux de Rivendel) Estel est le nom elfique de Aragorn qui signifie également Espoir en elfique, un petit conseil je vous conseille de retenir se nom et sa signification car elle joue un rôle très important dans l'histoire et la trame de ma fiction

(12) Morna : personnage inventer bien sûr (je fais une fixette sur les elfes noirs en ce moment chercher pas à savoir) Morna est également un terme elfique qui veut dire ténèbres, sombre ect… Retenez également bien ce personnage, il aura un rôle extrêmement important dans l'histoire.

Et voilà ! Fin de ce…euh… Loooooong prologue (8 pages Word /'), malheureusement je ne peux pas garantir que les prochains chapitres seront aussi long que le prologue, j'en doute fortement d'ailleurs mais bon, on ne sait jamais après tous ^^. Comme toujours j'attends vos review et vous dis à la prochaine ! JANYAAAAA~ *Retourne se faire un thé au citron*


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Crown-Chapitre 1

Et voilà le chapitre suivant de cette fiction ! Je vous rappelle que le chapitre 4 de Battlefied a été publié, ainsi que le 1er chapitre d'un crossover Twilight/Harry Potter et que j'attends toujours vos avis dessus. Je vous prie également de m'excuser pour le temps que ce chapitre a pris pour être écrit mais entre mes autres projets en cours et mes examens du BEP a passé, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Je vous rappelle aussi, et oui encore un rappel, que deux projets de fiction son entrain de voir le jour, un crossover Lord of the Ring/Game of Thrones et une fiction Harry Potter. Je vous remettrais les synopsis de ses deux projets en fin de chapitre avant les réponses à vos review.

Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite de Broken Crown, quant à moi je vous attends en bas.

« Normal »

« _Elfique_ »

« _**Elfique Ancien /Elfique noir /Langue Perdu »**_

« **Pensées** »

[…]

CHAPITRE NON CORRIGER (attention des fautes ou des oublies peuvent être présent et je m'en excuse)

5 années étaient passées depuis le couronnement et la fin de la guerre. Meri et Pipin étaient retourné en Compté ou ils avaient repris leurs vies paisible de chapardeur. Mais le souffle de l'aventure les avaient appelé et ils étaient repartie sur les routes, direction Fangorn pour retrouver Silvebarbe avant de continuer plus au Sud au-delà du Gondor, direction l'île de Tolfalas dans la Baie de Belfalas. Sam s'était marié et avait eu de nombreux enfants, Frodon était partis avec son oncle pour les Havres Gris. Eowyn, après maintes et maintes demandes de la part de Faramir, avait finalement accepté d'épouser ce dernier et ils attendaient leur premier enfant. Théoden avait été enterré à côté de la tombe de son fils et tous les membres de la compagnie de l'anneau avaient été conviés aux funérailles, bien que Legolas et son peuple ne s'y soit pas présentés. Eomer était retourné au Rohan pour gouverner à la place de son oncle, en attendant que sa sœur revienne avec son mari et leurs enfants, et s'en sortait très bien. Le Gondor et le Rohan avaient retrouvés leurs gloires d'antan et continuaient d'évolués l'un avec l'autre. L'alliance entre les deux royaumes était plus forte que jamais. Gimli était repartie dans les monts de fers ou il avait lui aussi épousé la femme qu'il aimait et avait à présents quatre charmants petits bambins, tous plus turbulents les uns que les autres. Gandalf continuait de vagabondé d'un bout à l'autre de la Terre du Milieu. Galadriel avait refusée de partir avec son époux vers les terres immortelles et était retournée en Lorien, afin d'aider son peuple à surmonter la perte de plusieurs de leurs camarades et en particulier celle d'Haldir mais également pour surveiller les ombres du nord. Elrond était resté à Imladris au côté de ses fils et attendait que le moment sois venu pour partir vers les Havres Gris. Sa fille à présent mariée, l'anneau désormais détruit, il regardait tranquillement les jours passés les uns après les autres, les mois, les années.

Aragorn avait tous pour être heureux, une femme aimante et douce, un royaume heureux et aimant ses nouveaux souverains, des amis fidèles, de nombreuses alliances reposant sur des bases solides et surtout, surtout bientôt un enfant à naitre. Depuis qu'Arwen lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être père, le Roi était extatique et intenable. Il n'y avait rien qui semblait pouvoir entacher sa bonne humeur constante, pas même les pitreries d'Elladan et Elrohir qui venait régulièrement rendre visite à leur sœur et son mari. Il tentait de se souvenir parfois des derniers mots que la Dame de la Lorient lui avait dits, mais il ne se souvenait que de brefs morceaux. Il n'y portait donc pas plus d'attention car, après tous, l'anneau et Sauron étant détruit, nulle mal ne pouvait menacer la Terre du Milieu.

Pourtant une ombre subsistait, l'ancien Rodeur n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son ami de Mirkwood, depuis cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune.

Flash-back :

C'était il y a un peu plus de trois ans, a présent. Le Prince de Mirkwood était venu passer quelques jours au Gondor afin de rendre visite à son ami et sa semblable de Foncombe. Pendant un repas, la reine lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son père et comment le royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen se portait. Legolas avait répondu que son père se préparait à partir pour les Terres Immortelles et qu'il allait reprendre les rênes du royaume incessamment sous peu. Aragorn lui avait alors demandé pour quel raison le Prince de Mirkwood avait l'air aussi épuisé alors que le monde était en paix. L'homme avait alors vu pour la première fois de sa vie, le visage d'ordinaire si souriant et calme de l'elfe se faire plus dur et froid, et c'était d'une voix semblable aux neiges éternelles qu'il avait répondu :

« -Les royaumes ne sont pas tous en paix, Aragorn, si vos royaumes sont si calme, c'est parce que nous faisons barrage a tous vos ennemis, et parce que mon peuple péri pour vous protéger pendant que vous concluez des alliances toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. »

L'elfe c'était ensuite lever de table en silence et était repartie vers ses appartements, laissant là un roi choqué et une reine soucieuse. Ils constatèrent tous deux que le futur Roi de Mirkwood n'avait pas touchés à son assiette. A la fin de son repas, l'homme s'était alors levé, avait embrassé sa femme et s'était dirigé vers les appartements assignés à son ami. Arrivé devant la porte, il avait frappé trois coups et été entré. Il avait alors trouvé l'elfe face à une des fenêtres de ses appartements, le regard tourné vers le nord ou s'étendait au loin les montagnes.

« - _Legolas, melom-nim, que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

 _-… »_ L'elfe de répondis pas et continua de regardé par la fenêtre.

Aragorn soupira « _-Quel est donc la signification de votre silence mon ami ? Si je vous ai peiné ou vexé, je m'en excuse. Cela n'était nullement mon attention. J'espère que vous profiterez bien de votre séjour et que vous me pardonnerez… »_

Le roi du Gondor se détourna et commença à sortir quand un murmure presque imperceptible lui parvint

« _Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner Aragorn, je suis le seul fautif de cette situation. Et j'en paie le prix… »_

L'ancien rodeur resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte avant de retourné dans ses appartements, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la larme qui coula le long de la joue de l'elfe et ses dernières paroles guère plus haute qu'un murmure « _Pardonne moi, meleth-nim… Adieu »_

Le lendemain, le prince ne se présentait pas au déjeuner et ne fut aperçu par personne, il avait tout bonnement disparut. La seule chose qu'il restait de lui était une courte lettre, déposée sur la table des appartements ayant appartenu à l'elfe, expliquant qu'il repartait pour Mirkwood et qu'il ne pourrait revenir au Gondor. Aragorn, bien que peiné que son ami ne lui ai pas dit au revoir, ne dis rien et fit comme si de rien n'était en se promettant d'envoyé régulièrement des missives au future roi, pour s'enquérir de ses nouvelles.

Personne ne remarqua la différence d'écriture, ni les quelques taches de sang et les quelques morceaux de tuniques déchirées sous le lit. Personne ne remarqua qu'une servante avait également disparu et il apprit bien plus tard qu'un garde du palais était plongé dans un profond coma…

Fin Flash-Back

Depuis cette nuit, Aragorn n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de son ami. Mais si au début il ne s'en inquiétait pas, dirigé un royaume ne s'apprenait pas en quelques mois, il commençait à se posé des questions sur le silence de son ami. Il avait alors décidé de quérir l'aide de son beau-père et lui avait demandé d'envoyer une missive au Roi d'Eryn Lasgalen, en prétextant que Legolas été peut-être plus enclin à répondre à un autre elfe que lui.

Des semaines s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles, Aragorn, quand il n'était pas convié à des réunions, enfermé dans son bureau à revoir telle ou telles problèmes du royaume ou guettant le réveil du garde, tournait en rond en attendant désespérément des nouvelles. De plus, une inquiétante rumeur circulait à travers les royaumes, une rumeur qui disait que des armés d'orc, d'Uruk aï et d'Easterlings, traversaient la Terre du Milieu avec à leurs têtes des généraux doués au combat, sans pitié et d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Près d'un mois après sa demande, le Seigneur d'Imladris lui fit parvenir la réponse du roi de Mirkwood. Quelle ne fût pas son étonnement quand la missive qu'il reçut ne fut pas signée par son ami mais le père de celui-ci. Dans sa missive, le roi disait que son fils était parti en guerre et que par conséquent Thranduil avait dû reporter son départ pour veiller au retour de son fils. Il disait également qu'il s'inquiétait pour son fils. Celui-ci semblait souffrir de nombreuse douleurs sans aucunes explications, il devenait plus pâle, plus froid, plus hautain, plus violent dans certain de ses actions, comme désespéré. Il disait que la quête de l'anneau semblait avoir changé son fils et qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il disait que son fils qui était auparavant aussi doux que sa mère l'eu été, devenait au fur et à mesure comme lui quand il avait perdu son épouse. Il semblait plongé dans une dépression profonde et douloureuse. Le roi de Mirkwood était clairement perdu face au comportement de son fils unique. Il terminait sa missive en disait que son fils semblait sombré, qu'il craignait pour la vie de son héritier et qu'il espérait que la guerre dans laquelle il était engagé se termine au plus vite.

Le roi du Gondor était perplexe, certes son ami agissait étrangement et il était parti précipitamment mais l'ancien rodeur n'avait pas remarqué tous ses détails lors de la visite de l'elfe Silvestre. Il devait réunir ses anciens compagnons afin de discuter du comportement de l'elfe et des changements constaté par le père de ce dernier. Ils apprirent par un des rares survivants que les armées sombres composées d'orc, d'Uruk aï et d'Easterlings, était belle et bien réelle autant que leurs puissants généraux qui étaient encore plus beaux que les rumeurs le disait, et que cette armée avançait rapidement sur les terres du milieu depuis les montagnes du nord. L'homme mourut quelques heures plus tard à cause de ses blessures trop nombreuses.

Des semaines plus tard, Eomer l'avertit qu'il partait avec les cavaliers du Rohan afin de débarrasser leurs terres de l'armée sombre. Bien qu'Aragorn ait insisté, le cavalier avait appuyé le faite qu'il devait impérativement resté là où il était afin de garantir le développement continu des cités.

Les jours passèrent et le Roi du Gondor restait sans nouvelles de l'homme. Pourtant 17 jours après le départ des cavaliers du Rohan, le garde qui était dans le coma, se réveilla et demanda immédiatement audience au Roi. L'ancien rodeur accourut presque au chevet du garde afin s'enquérir des nouvelles et des informations que le garde avait à lui communiqué.

« -Mon Roi, je suis heureux de voir que vous m'aillez accordez cette audience dans ses conditions. » Le vieux garde aliter esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais le roi l'enjoint a resté assis pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise a ses coté. « -Il est tous a fait normal de vous l'accordez quand vous semblez avoir des informations très importante sur le Prince d'Eryn Lasgalen »

« -Je crains malheureusement que ses nouvelles ne vous réjouisse point majesté. »

« -Dites-les moi tous de même » La voix du roi avait légèrement tremblé en attendant les mots du garde.

« -Le soir où le Prince a disparu, j'étais de garde près de la porte Est. La nuit était déjà bien avancé, le prince était toujours éveiller de par les lumières que je voyais par sa fenêtre quand j'ai cru apercevoir une ombre noir enjamber la rambarde du balcon, j'ai cru que mes yeux me jouait des tours et me faisait voir des choses étranges, alors qu'il devait s'agir de l'ombre du Prince que je voyais bougé régulièrement. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit alors je me suis approché un peu et j'ai pu discerner une autre présence dans la chambre. » Le vieux garde toussa puis repris sa respiration et continua son récit « la présence était toute de noir vêtue et un capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête mais je pouvais distinctement voir les armes accrochés a son dos et sa ceinture. Il semblait discuté avec le Prince et celui paraissait réticent quant au sujet de leurs discutions. Une servante est alors entré dans la pièce et tous aller très vite, l'autre personne a tué la servante et l'a lancé par-dessus le balcon avec tellement de force qu'elle a atterrie dans le lac qui borde le palais. Il s'est approcher du prince, l'as saisie par le poignet et l'as forcé à le suivre. Le prince s'est défendu et a voulu courir vers la porte mais l'inconnu la rattrapé, l'a frappé dans le cout et a mis son corps inconscient sur son épaule avant de déposer quelque chose qu'il venait d'écrire sur la table et de se diriger vers le balcon et de sauter par-dessus celui-ci. » Le garde fit une pause pour respirer et repris «Je me suis alors interposer et lui ai demandé de poser le prince au sol et de se rendre. Il m'a souri et m'a qu'il ne laisserait pas le prince mourir pour un mortel inutile et qu'il l'emmenait dans son royaume ou il serait aimé à sa juste valeur. Quand j'ai vu son épée il était déjà trop tard et la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de sombré été l'inconnu qui sautait le mur d'enceinte avec le Prince dans ses bras. »

Le roi m'édita sur ses paroles pendant plusieurs minutes. Ainsi donc son ami avait été enlevé dans ses appartements par une ombre et il n'avait rien entendu malgré la proximité des appartements royaux et ceux de l'elfe. Mais s'il avait réellement été enlevé, pourquoi l'avoir ramener à Eryn Lasgalen dans ce cas ? A moins que le Roi de Mirkwood est menti sur son fils, ce qui, d'après les dires d'Elrond, était peu probable connaissant l'instinct surprotecteur du roi des elfes envers son fils depuis la mort de sa femme des centaines d'années auparavant. Et surtout avoir dit que le prince allait mourir s'il restait au Gondor et pourquoi avoir précisé au côté d'un mortel ? Pourquoi serait-il plus aimé et à sa juste valeur dans son royaume, il allait en devenir le roi, d'accord, mais tous de même. D'autant plus que, d'après les paroles du garde, le prince n'avait pas voulu quitter le Gondor.

« -Je vous remercie pour ces paroles mon brave, à présent soignez-vous et surtout reposez-vous, vous n'avez plus 20 ans » dit le roi avec un sourire

« -Désolez de vous contredire mon roi, mais vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme sa » répondit le garde en riant de sa voix bourru.

« -C'est vrai, après tous, ce n'est pas au vieux singes que l'on apprend à faire la grimace, n'est-ce pas maitre Paycel ? »

« -Exactement mon roi ! Dites-moi… » Le garde ne put finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait sur un autre garde qui semblait affoler.

« -Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté ! Le seigneur Eomer et deux de ses hommes sont revenues ! «

« -Deux seulement ?! »

« -Oui votre majesté, mais il y a plus grave ! »

« -Plus grave ? »

« -Oui, ils sont tous gravement blessé et le seigneur Eomer délire. Il dit savoir qui est l'un des généraux de l'armée sombre ! Il dit que nous le connaissons tous et il vous demande. »

Le Roi, après un dernier signe de tête au maitre Paycel, sorti avec l'autre garde et se dirigea en toute hâte vers la chambre de son ami. Quand il entra, la vision qui s'offrit a lui, lui fit perdre des couleurs. Eomer, les cheveux dans les sens, portait d'imposants bandages ensanglantés sur tous son corps, sur la moitié de son visage et sur son front. Ses bras étaient couverts de longues estafilades et de coupures profondes que les soigneurs n'avaient pas encore recouvertes. Son ami, qui se débattait comme un beau diable, se stoppa et s'extirpât du lit pour se jeter sur le Roi et lui hurlé à moitié dans les oreilles avec une panique évidente.

«- Aragorn ! Aragorn ! Il faut envoyés des émissaires a Mirkwood ou ils le perdront a jamais ! »

« -Eomer enfin ressaisi-toi, de quoi parle tu ?! »

« -Tu ne comprend pas ! La prophétie se réalise ! Les ténèbres vont s'abattre ! Il faut le libéré de son emprise avant qu'il ne sombre totalement ! J'ai vu son visage Aragorn ! J'ai vu ses yeux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait subirent, mais il faut que l'on aille l'aider et le sortirent des ténèbres, sa lumière s'est éteinte mais elle n'a pas sombré totalement dans les ténèbres. C'est un de leurs généraux et le deuxième a été facilement manipulé ! » Le cavalier s'accrochait désespérément au col de la tunique du roi « Souvient toi de la prophétie Aragorn ! Souvient toi ! »

Le roi se mit à réfléchir à toute allure et il se remémora la prophétie de Galadriel _**«**_ **Méfiez-vous de l'ombre, Aragorn ! L'ombre s'étendra, le nord tombera, la lumière fera place aux ténèbres et s'étendra sur la forêt. Les Verte-Feuille tomberont et la dernière, déjà briser, sombrera dans les ténèbres ou elle périra en attendant désespérément un espoir.** _ **»**_

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la révélation. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Les Vertes-Feuille… La dame ne parlait pas des feuilles la forêt, mais de la famille de l'elfe ! Mais pourquoi déjà briser ? Y avait-il un rapport entre les dires du roi de Mirkwood sur le changement de comportement de son fils ?

« -Je vois que tu as compris… » La voix d'Eomer n'était guère plus haute qu'un murmure

« -Tu veux dire que, l'un des généraux de l'armé sombre est… »

« Oui… C'est Legolas… » Puis il s'évanouit.

A suivre…

[…]

Et voilà fin de ce chapitre ou l'on découvre beaucoup de chose et ou la trame se mets doucement en place. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attends vous impressions.

Et maintenant mes deux projets ^^ :

 **Le Pacte – Crossover Lord of the Ring/Game of Thrones**

 **Titre : Le Pacte**

 **Paring: Jon/Legolas**

 **Rating: M**

 **Advert** **:**

 **Spoil** **Saison 04**

 **Spoil** **Saison 05**

 **Synopsis:**

 _Oh, œil brumeux de la montagne plus bas_ _,_ _surveille bien les âmes de mes frères_ _._ _Si le ciel devait se remplir de feu et de fumée_ , _si cela doit se finir dans le feu_ _,_ _alors nous devrions brûler ensemble et regarder les flammes monter dans la nuit._ _La désolation arrive sur les cieux. Mon peuple vacillera-t-il ?_ _Je ferais sûrement la même chose…Mais mon Pacte m'en empêchera…._ _  
_

**L'héritier du sang perdu- Harry Potter New Fanfiction**

 **Titre :** L'héritier du sang perdu

 **Paring:** [HP x TMR]; [DM x BZ]; [TN x CW]

 **Rating:** M

 **Advert:**

Bashing! Dumbledore,

Bashing! Weasley

Dark! Harry (Puissant! Harry)

Bashing! James et Lily Potter

 **Synopsis :**

 _Harry James Potter est mort. Il est temps pour Eden Acturius Black de sortir de l'ombre. Mais les morts sont-ils vraiment morts ? Mais surtout, les masques resteront ils en place face au retour du sang perdu et de son héritier ?_

Voilà dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si ces fictions vous intéresse.

Réponse au Review :

lessien calmcacil : Déjà merci énormément tu as été pendant un moment la seule/le seul à me laisser un commentaire sur cette fiction et franchement je t'en remercie ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ^^

Louange: Contente qu'il t'ait plus et merci pour ton commentaire.

Coralie: Ne t'inquiète pas je continu d'écrire, la preuve avec un crossover posté et deux projet en cours ^^. Contente que mes écrits te plaisent. J'espère que les suites que j'ai postées te plaisent.


	3. Note Informartion

Eh eh eh, bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, je vous rassure tous de suite ce message n'est pas un message d'abandons mais juste d'information, alors reposez tous ses couteaux et autres objets que vous auriez prévu de me lancée…

HUM HUM

Alors donc je vous fais cette « note d'information » pour vous rassurez. Non je n'abandonnerais pas ces fictions. J'ai juste eu un ENORME problème avec mon disque dur externe… J'ai perdu toute mes données qui étaient dessus, dont certaines que je garde depuis 2006…

Depuis plusieurs mois, j'essaie de retapée TOUS mes fichiers, et je peux vous garantir qu'il y en a un paquet…

Alors voilà, je voulais rassurez les gens qui me lisent et me suivent, NON je n'abandonnerais aucunes de mes fictions.

Sur ceux je vous dis tous a bientôt je l'espère pour la suite de cette fiction.


	4. Note Informartion n02

Eh oh… Y'as quelqu'un qui lit encore cette fiction ? AAAAAAAAAH !*évite les pierres*

On se calme, on se calme, je suis désolé pour ma très TRES longue absence mais comme je vous l'avais précisé dans la note précédente j'ai eu un ENORME problème avec mon disque dur externe qui, à cause d'une mauvaise manip' m'as supprimé tous mes fichiers depuis j'ai eu mes cours et mes examens qui sont arriver, les oraux du bac a préparé, mon accident de scooteur, le bac qui approche enfin bref j'ai eu énormément de choses qui sont arrivées les unes après les autres et je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de tous sa...

Enfin bref, je vous fais cette (nouvelle) petite note pour vous tenir au courant. J'ai deux nouvelles a vous annoncer…

Tous d'abord, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer…

QUE JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS MES FICTIONS PUISQUE QUE J'AI REPRIS L'ECRITURE DE TOUTES MES FICS MWAHAHAHAHAHAH (oui j'aime les ascenseurs émotionnels XDDDD)

Ensuite deuxième nouvelle, de nouveaux projet de fictions ont vu le jour pendant ma période d'absences. Alors nous avons :

-2 projets Harry Potter

-2 projets Kuroko no Basket

-2 projets Saint Seiya

-2 projets Marvel

-1 projet Free ! Iwatobi Swim Club

-8 projets Crossover (1 Harry Potter/Game of Thrones; 2 Harry Potter/Twilight; 3 Lord of the Ring/Game of Thrones; 1 Harry Potter/Esprit Criminel; 1 Harry Potter/Marvel)

Voilà, voilà, j'espère vous avoir rassuré sur mon avancement et j'attends de vos nouvelles par rapport à mes nouveaux projets que je commencerais bientôt. Je remercie aussi tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés des review ou des MP pour m'encourager, ça m'as fait chaud au cœur de voir que malgré l'attente, il faut l'avoué très longues, vous me suivez toujours. C'est en partie ce qui m'a motivé à reprendre et à me remettre plus vite de mon accident^^.

Je vous fais des très gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt, et bonne chance a ceux qui passe le bac comme moi dans moins de 3 semaines comme moi (faudrait peut être que je commence à réviser XDD) ou à ceux qui ont leurs partielles ou autres examens de fin d'année.


End file.
